Sgt Frog Abridged
Sgt Frog Abridged, usually abbreviated to simply SFA, is a series created by Mugiwara Yoshi and written by Yoshi with friend ThornBrain under the team name The Midnight Frogs. Cast and Crew *Mugiwara Yoshi - Creator, Head writer, Sergeant Keroro, Lesbo #1, various bit characters *ThornBrain - Head writer, Editor, Voice director, Fuyuki Hinata, Narrator, Corporal Giroro, Private Tamama, Lance Corporal Dororo, Lesbo #2, Solid Snake, Black Nebula, various bit characters *LillyLivers - Guest writer, Natsumi Hinata, Aki Hinata, Chief Medic Pururu, various bit characters *BigTUnit1 - Writer, Viper, Paul Moriyama, Raiden, various bit characters *Jpace92 - Sergeant Major Kululu *codeblackhayate - Angol Mois *RevyMoonshine - Koyuki Azumaya, Asami (SFA5), various bit characters *Narusasu - Momoka Nishizawa, Alisa Southerncross *Vorhias - George Albert Nishizawa, various bit characters Guest Voice Actors *1KidsEntertainment - Sumomo, Animator (SFA8) *xJerry64x - Animator (SFA8) *TheSmashBro - HQ Former Cast and Crew *DFatman - Writer, Title sequence, Corporal Giroro, Mutsumi Saburo **Sacked before Episode 2R was completed. *GhostTC - Sergeant Major Kululu **Left the team near the end of November 2010. *LillyLivers - Voiced Momoka for Episode 2R *RenegadeFaith - Angol Mois **Removed before Episode 5. Unused Voice Actors *LordMog - Originally set to be Natsumi for Episode 1R. Removed because of an inability to voice the character. *ThePS2God - Originally set to be Momoka, Omiyo and Dororo for Episode 2R. Removed because recording lines became a problem. *Al Vee - Set to be Momoka for Episode 2R. Removed because she was unable to record lines. *Superchang847 - Originally set to be Paul Moriyama. Removed because of his low-quality mic. Characters Keroro Platoon *Sergeant Keroro *Private Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Lance Corporal Dororo *Sergeant Major Kululu *Angol Mois Humans *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Aki Hinata *Momoka Nishizawa *Koyuki Azumaya *Paul Moriyama Other Keronians *HQ *Chief Medic Pururu Minor Characters/Gag Characters *The Narrator *Mutsumi Saburo *The Lesbos *Solid Snake *Raiden *Viper *Sumomo *Mop *Reporter Lady *Todd's Toilets/George Albert the Urinal Guy Episode Listing Season 1 (Season 1 concluded May 27, 2011) *Episode 1 - (June 30, 2011) - Series premiere. Introduction of Keroro, the Hinata family and a few minor characters. *Episode 2 - (July 29, 2011) - Introduction of Tamama and Momoka Nishizawa. *Episode 3 - (July 30, 2011) - Introduction of Giroro, who attempts to take over the Hinata house. Kululu is quickly introduced at the end. *Episode 4 - (October 23, 2010) - Introduction of Dororo/Zeroro, Koyuki Azumaya and Viper. Keroro tells the story of the first day he and Giroro met Dororo (then-named Zeroro), followed by Dororo getting kidnapped by Viper. *Episode 5 - (December 19, 2010) - Introduction of Angol Mois. Asami, a runaway girl from whom Mois took her appearance, starts causing problems in town, and the team decide to get rid of her. *Episode 6 - (January 23, 2011) - Keroro's latest invasion plan is to start a radio show. *Episode 7 - (February 19, 2011) - Keroro takes the platoon into a flashback to when he, Giroro and Zeroro went treasure-hunting. *Episode 8 - (March 23, 2011) - After Keroro wastes their weapons budget, the platoon attempt to make a cartoon to earn the money back. *Episode 9 - (April 17, 2011) - After another invasion plan fails, Tamama develops an obsession with dominance, with adverse effects on the whole platoon. *Episode 10 - (May 27, 2011) - Everyone tries to spend time with their friends, though something always goes wrong. Season finale. Season 1 Specials *''A Christmas Special (It's special, alright)'' - (Christmas Special, 2010) - As part of another ridiculous invasion plan, Keroro's platoon, (plus Natsumi and Fuyuki), sing brief parodies of popular Christmas songs for an album. Keroro narrates for the clips, which are played over a bastardized Jim Nabors commercial. Season 2 (Season 2 began August 25, 2011) *Episode 11 - (August 25, 2011) - Introduction of Pururu, during which Keroro tries to figure out his sexuality in light of the events of Episode 10. *Episode 12 - (September 28, 2011) - Kululu quits the platoon after the events of Episode 11 and joins the Nishizawa Corporation. *Episode 13 - (October 31, 2011) - Halloween special. Introduction of Alisa and Black Nebula in which they kidnap Fuyuki and the platoon. Retconned Episodes *Episode 1R - The original February 16, 2010 version. Retconned June 24, 2011. *Episode 2R - The original June 10, 2010 version. Retconned June 25, 2011. *Episode 3R - The original July 23, 2010 version. Retconned July 30, 2011. Future Episodes/Specials/Projects *Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 14 - (November 2011) *Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 15 - (December 2011) *December 2012 charity drive - Details will be divulged December 2012 *1st Sgt Frog Movie Abridged - (June 2012) The team has confirmed that they intend to abridge the first Keroro Gunsou movie after Season 2. Series History Read the History section on The Midnight Frogs article Differences from Original Series Sgt Frog Abridged has little in common with the original series beyond characters and a few of their personalities. The writing/comedy style and underlying plot have developed to the point where SFA is more akin to an original series than a parody. Style After the original first episode, the writers did away with many of the Sgt Frog tropes, including resonating and the fixation on the Gundam franchise. The writers also freely skip and shuffle the episode listing to their own means, sometimes even mixing more than one Sgt Frog episode into one SFA episode; the most blatant example of this is Episode 6, which mixes Sgt Frog episodes 19 and 117. They also skip/ignore numerous episodes that they find to be pointless filler or that with which they wouldn't have any ideas. The team do this due to them finding Sgt Frog to be largely free of plot to begin with. The comedic style is also focused less on referential humor and more on constant, fast-paced absurdity and incoherence. No scene goes by without at least one joke, and no minute goes by without several jokes or one-liners. The one possible exception to this rule is Episode 10, which had an extended ending revealing several plot twists and had a largely dramatic, trippy feel; however, even that scene eventually spun into character-based gags. Episode 7 is so far the only episode to have a mostly serious ending, mostly due to focusing on character development as opposed to just wrapping up the episode. Plot Starting with the end of Season 1 and the subsequent episode remakes, SFA has developed its own underlying plot. Whereas the original series begins with Fuyuki inadvertently sending an SOS to the Keronian army, SFA begins by having HQ actually dump the Keroro Platoon off on Earth due to being useless. From that point on, Kululu develops into an antagonist who manipulates the series from the background throughout Season 1, and Keroro's superiors may also be developing into antagonists. Characters Few of the characters retain their original personalities. Keroro, Tamama and Kululu in particular have almost nothing in common with their originals and have nearly none of their quirks (Keroro's signature "Gero gero" laugh and obsession with Gundams, Kululu's signature "Kukukuku" laugh, Tamama's bipolar behavior). Natsumi and Momoka are the closest to their original counterparts, with Giroro and Dororo being largely similar while having many more prominent quirks and much fewer combat and military abilities. Every character is given an ambiguous sexuality, with the writers' official position being that everyone is defaulted to bisexual until specifics are given. Keroro claims to be gay, and Keroro and Tamama were notably made a gay couple. However, Keroro has made no effort to hide his attraction to women, and the Season 1 finale revealed that Tamama was actually a girl the entire time. Giroro is also a closet crossdresser as revealed in Episode 6, and Dororo hit on him at the end of that same episode. Recurring Quotes/Jokes/Themes *Post-Credits - Closing jokes and brief scenes following the credits sequence. There are always two closing clips: one visual and one that is all audio. Either of the scenes can follow-up a joke from earlier in the episode, close a plothole, or be an entirely separate scene. *Refusing to follow-through on saying a meme or other obvious reference, often by saying the meme wrong ("It's over six...") or just not following through on it ("And now you know! ... Yeah. Take that.". *Video game references: **The Metal Gear Solid games ***When a character makes a mistake, Solid Snake pops into frame from off-screen and references something from the MGS series under the guise of it being advice. ***Raiden has also begun to appear. *References to Thorn's favorite music: **Album covers hidden in the background: ***Episode 1 featured five albums by artists either changing their style or making a good album after a string of mediocre albums. ***Episode 2 featured five of Thorn's favorite albums with a dark or moody undercurrent. ***Episode 3 featured three albums with no specific category or order. ***Episode 4 featured Thorn's five favorite albums by Sparks, appearing in order from #1 favorite to #5. ***Episode 5 featured five of Thorn's favorite New Wave albums. ***Episode 6 featured three of Thorn's favorite "dark" albums, plus two covers of his then-upcoming album and follow-up EP. ***Episode 7 featured six albums about either traveling or life. ***Episode 8 featured six various Post-Punk albums that Thorn loves. ***Episode 9 featured four albums that could be considered over-the-top. ***Episode 10 featured Thorn's five favorite albums by his number one favorite band, They Might Be Giants, appearing in order from #1 to #5. ***Episode 11 featured Thorn's five favorite unused Synth Pop albums. ***Episode 12 featured Thorn's five favorite Chrome albums in chronological order. ***Episode 13 featured four albums by The Birthday Party, in order from Thorn's #1 favorite to #4. **Sparks is referenced often in general. *Expressions and Quotes: **"Fuck this!", primarily spoken by Giroro when he disapproves of a situation though is also spoken by the other characters. **Characters say "blegh!" to signal when they have passed out. *Natsumi having a secret interest in bondage and/or rape, usually revealed on accident. *The numbers 4 and 9 appear frequently in random places. *The various characters' sexualities. *Fuyuki, Tamama, and occasionally others making random and nonsensical one-liners or interjections. *Keroro is the Keronian equivalent of a Hispanic; he often speaks in Spanish, and he often emulates various Hispanic stereotypes. Several characters have also slipped into Spanish, particularly Fuyuki. *The girls in Natsumi's school are obsessed with her, including the teachers. The Lesbos take it to a higher level of creepiness. *The cast messing with Dororo's name, often changing it with a "Doro" pun (Doorknocker) or something completely unlike "Dororo" (Hangnail). Same for with Dororo's original name, "Zeroro". *Dororo/Zeroro feels lonely regardless of if any of his friends are with him. It often seems to be used as a doomed ploy for attention. *Dororo's eyes are sometimes played with in editing, due to them being his only visible facial features and only means of facial expression. Music Used In-Episode *Keroro Gunsou OST *Numerous Legend of Zelda OST's *''Everybody Has a Hit Single!'' - Sawtooth (AKA Vorhias) *''BlackholeWhitespace'' - ThornBrain Credits *"KERORU" - Keroro Gunsou OST *"Escape Velocity 127" - Keroro Gunsou OST (Episode 4) *"What's Going On" - ThornBrain (Episode 6) *"Dead Joe (Version 2)" - The Birthday Party - Junkyard (Episode 13) Reception Despite it being the first Abridged series and voice acting role for everyone involved, save for LillyLivers, the first episode was received very positively, the most common criticism being microphone quality. At June 24, 2011 before it was retconned, the video had 189 "likes" and 10 "dislikes". The second episode was also well-received, with a number of comments saying that it was an improvement over the first episode.Sgt Frog Abridged Episode 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJlkCwfPlBo Episode 3 continued this trend, despite it being shorter than the previous two episodes,Episode 3 comments section http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments=1&v=zQGnT8s8SRA as did Episode 4.Episode 4 comments section http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments=1&v=pF7oZSuZULo Episode 5 was also received positively by nearly all of its viewers, and it even surpassed the previous episode's "like" count in its first week despite Episode 4 being uploaded two months prior.Episode 5 comments section http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments=1&v=ttA46-7u0s0. Episode 6 is currently the highest rated episode besides Episode 1R.Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uauY6oxG24U The series' episodes continue to be applauded by fans. The remakes of the first three episodes caused a small split in the fanbase, with several viewers preferring the originals to the remakes. As of August 19, the SFA3 remake has 10 "dislikes", the same amount of dislikes as SFA1R, the series original pilot.Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 2Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 3 The series is notable for being a successful Abridging of a comedy anime, an idea that most viewers find and have found dubious at first thought.Episode 1 comments section http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments&v=d3QfkfgXZ_QEpisode 2 comments section http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments=1&v=BJlkCwfPlBo The series has also been notably applauded by Takahata101, LordMoonstone, Ezekieru,ToonZone.net http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=263870&page=7 Zeromaster, Shadowfoxx85, Airrest, Chicknwings,TAC Forums page http://www.theabridgedcommunity.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=17 and ChadVisionEpisode 10 comments section http://www.youtube.com/all_comments?v=KUyGtmN9D7w. References Category:Sgt Frog Abridged